Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for electrophotography, a developing apparatus, and an electrophotographic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H04-50877, there is a disclosure of an example of a developer-carrying member to be suitably used in an electrophotographic image-forming method involving using a nonmagnetic one-component developer. Specifically, there is a disclosure of a developer-carrying member capable of carrying a large amount of a nonmagnetic one-component developer by forming many minute closed electric fields (microfields) in the vicinity of its surface.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to the provision of a member for electrophotography that does not cause a reduction in image density even when used as a member in a printer for a long period of time. In addition, other embodiments of the present invention are directed to the provision of a developing apparatus and an electrophotographic apparatus each capable of stably forming a high-quality electrophotographic image.